


Rain

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I'm Sorry, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: The best part of the rain, Jun decided, is that no one can make out the tears on your face





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology fic  
This is an apology to everyone I've hurt  
An apology to everyone I've shut off when I've been so self centres recently  
An apology to the people I've let down time and time again  
An apology to everyone who believed in me. Had hope in me
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> This might be my final fic and, if it is, again I'm sorry to everyone I've let down. I'm sorry for everyone I've hurt with my writing and everyone I'll hurt if/when I stop
> 
> Thank you  
Junliet

_The best part of the rain,_ Jun decided, _is that no one can make out the tears on your face_

  
It was easy for some. Being a nobody. Being yet another skater from their country. Not being the best but not being the worst. Being in the middle. Not having the pressure of expectation crushing your shoulders.

  
_ How does Yuzuru cope?_ Jun watched him across the rink as he drilled his jumps, getting ever closer to the quad axel. How? There's so much on him

  
Experience, he supposed. Alone in the locker room, Jun cringed at the sight before him when he took off his skates. Cleaning them and slipping on his soakers, he got out the familiar box of blister plasters and covered them as best as he could, reducing the damage. With a pained smile, he waved to Brian and Tracy and hid his limp as he left the club.

  
In the rain, he could be Jun. The weight of South Korea wasn't on his shoulders. There was no one calling his skating "too junior" whilst pinning the expectations of a senior well beyond his years on him. No, in the rain, he could sob and let his emotions out. Let himself cry. Let himself be the vulnerable young adult he was.  
When he did climb into his mother's car, she didn't question a thing as he climbed in with a bright smile, wiping the water from his face.

  
The rain hid so many things that Jun was so grateful for


End file.
